Ferrari 250 GTO CN.3729GT '62
|manufacturer = Ferrari |year = |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = |power = 295 HP |pp = 474 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Ferrari 250 GT0 CN.3729GT '62 is a Race car produced by Ferrari. It appears in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.23, released on July 30, 2018. In-game description "An ultra-popular car built to win the GT Class International Championship title." Car fans consider any Ferrari to be an object of desire, but the 250 GTO is a special car, born in the early '60s where the borderline between a racing car and a road car was vague. This was the most popular car from that period. The '250' in its name points to the displacement of 250 cc per cylinder, for a total of 3 litres across its 12 cylinders. GTO stands for Gran Turismo Omologato; a homologation model for GT racing. As the name implies, it was a car announced in 1962 that was developed to win the GT class title in international production sportscar racing. The car is based on the agile 250 GT SWB, with weight reduction modifications on its tubular steel frame. The body was all aluminium, and the front nose was long and low in order to raise aerodynamic performance. The tail end was in a 'coda tronca' form, with large bulges for the rear fenders that allowed space for larger tyres. The ride height of the car was also dropped by 90 mm. It uses a Testarossa engine with a dry-sump and 6 carburators, with an output of 295 BHP. Selecting the highest-speed gear from a selection of 8 available final gears enabled the car to reach a top speed of 300 km/h. Only 39 250 GTOs were ever produced, which was not enough for homologation by itself. Ferrari got around this by expressing that the car was a variation of the 250 GT SWB. Once this was accepted and the car entered racing, the 250 GTO won the international series championship 3 years in a row from 1962. All 39 of the cars produced still exist today, and the 3729GT included in the game is a right-hand drive model delivered to the UK in 1962. It was once raced in a Ferrari semi-works team, and has achieved podium finishes in a number of British races. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 20,000,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Ferrari section of Brand Central for 20,000,000 Credits. Pictures 250 GTO GT League ♯3.jpg|GT League Racing Stripe Livery #1 250 GTO GT League ♯7.jpg|GT League Racing Stripe Livery #2 250 GTO GT League ♯19.jpg|GT League Racing Stripe Livery #3 Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Ferrari Race Cars Category:1960s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars